A current problem for network operators and subscribers is that devices in the network are being cloned, e.g., where serial numbers and telephone numbers are being copied and used by an unauthorized device. When an unauthorized device registers with the network at a particular location, the legitimate device in a different location might be erroneously deregistered. The network usage by the unauthorized device may also appear as charges on the legitimate subscriber's bill. The network operator will typically remove such charges when the network operator is able to confirm that the charges were incurred by the unauthorized device. However, the network operator is still providing unpaid network usage to the cloned device. In addition, the network operator must assign customer care agents to handle subscriber complaints, at further cost to the network operator. The legitimate subscriber may still come away dissatisfied after having to prove that he or she did not incur the charges and after having service disrupted when the unauthorized device obtains registration on the network. Thus, cloned devices remain a significant problem to network operators.